when_world_turtles_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Dalu'Ben
"As is the Dalubian cook's custom, my mother always insults her own cooking, but only with the dishes she serves with special pride." Quong-ji, merchant and hospitaler “But what kind of people are the Dalubians? Well, in four thousand years of continuous history, Dalu'Ben has never fought a war of aggression. They're that kind of people.” Preface to "The Annotated History of the Dragons" by Exeter the Sage The Empire of Dalu'Ben under the rule of his Imperial Highness Tiānhuáng de Jiùshìzhǔ Lóng Long ago, the warlord dragons of Dalu'Ben were caught in the longest lasting war of aggression against each other since the Giants were brought low, but before the slaves of the Giants escaped their servitude, the Great Kingdoms of the dragonlord blood brothers, Dawangpi Dailong, Lurongi Taolong, and Ben Qipianlong, were formed on the battle torn continent of Wu'jia. The three dragon brothers founded a stratocratic alliance named Dalu'Ben between their three kingdoms based off a combination of their three names. For thousands of years they rules together, but as they grew in strength, they grew in greed, building up their military might to expand further and further until they encompassed the shores of Wu'Jia and even unto the islands surrounding. However it was Ben, the youngest and smallest of the three, to be the first to take a mate. The three brothers who had fought so fiercely as a unit in the war against the giants, were now arguing over the prospects of potential conquest beyond their shores and their little brother's desire for the defense of their lands and the defense of his mate. One day, the three were expected to meet in the palace of Ben and his mate, when Dawangpi and Lurongi found the pair dead. Suspicions immediately flared between the two and the War of the Scales between the red clad forces of Dawangpi and the white clad forces of Lurongi descended upon each other for the next thousand years, with the former blood brothers now acting as puppet masters from behind the scenes. During the chaos of the War of the Scales, another dragon appeared on the scene in Ben's territory, a young astral dragon named Jyùshìzhǔ. He appeared on Dalu'Ben around 4,500 years ago. He was eventually met by a half dragon "Samurai" who took offense to a dragon walking through what the samurai claimed was his lords lands unannounced. This resulted in a duel and the death of the Samurai who was directly related to one of the remaining warlords, Lurongi. The conflict that Lurongi started in retaliation quickly escalated to include his remaining brother's forces. This actually helped the warlords who, in the face of a common enemy, were able to come together as of old and challenge Jyushizhu with a united front. Even with their ability to work together however, the Warlords had by this time lost enough respect from their people that they turned on their leaders in favor of Jyu who had quickly developed a reputation of being concerned over those whom worked for him. This caused him to quickly gain a following, and then an army that rivaled the warlords, and with each victory and his merciful manner he took prisoners his army swelled eventually surpassing what both the Warlords could put to the field. This eventually led to the Warlords challenging Jyu to settle things directly establishing a time/location in which the three of them would settle things. Jyu accepted despite the disadvantage as he wanted to protect his followers. What none of the dragons knew however is that the leaders of the armies of the Warlords had met privately and decided that they were no longer content in following the Warlords commands knowing they didn't care about them, so as the Warlords made their way to the chosen battlefield their ceremonial guards each turned on them. Each pulling weapons the opposite warlords had developed to kill their blood brother they attacked their masters, crippling them but leaving them alive on the field and waiting for Jyu Jyu initially considered mercy, however as the Generals came forth and plainly explained the consequence of their actions if the Warlords survived it became clear that Jyu had only one course in front of him. He defeated the warlords and in doing so earned the title of Emperor of the island nation. Motto = "'The Dragon, The Country, The People" '''Region = '''South Eastern Oceans, Wu'Jia continent '''Rulers and Authority Figures = '''Tiānhuáng Jyùshìzhǔ Nàixīnlóng (Emperor) '''Government = '''Imperial monarchy '''Established = '''Current established monarchy is 4000 years old, but the country is 10,000 since the founding by the Dragon Brothers '''Population: ' 'Races = 6'7% dragonborn, 10% kobold, 6% tengu, 5% lizardfolk, 4% hadozee, 4% dwarf, 2% human, 1% mul, 1% half-orc, 1% other '''Description: Currency: ''' '''Economy: '''Feudal communism based on farming and agriculture, specialists do exist but are employed near to exclusion by the military. Coastal cities engage in some fishing and the lowland folk hunt, but it is supplementary to their diets and clothing and not for use as a staple. Meat staples are supplied by the country's rothe stocks, raised in the conquered layers of the underdark beneath the continent. The rothe supply was formerly the property of the warlords as the meat was necessary to their dietary needs, but since the Emperor came to power the meat has been more available to common folk due to his generosity. '''Resources = '''fish and other seafood, timber, paper, ink, pottery, exotic weapons and armor '''Languages = '''Common, Undercommon, Draconic, Dalu'Ben, Tengu, Dwarven, Hadozee, Orc '''Alignments = NG, all others Allies = Enemies = Category:Storhm Category:Dalu'Ben